Subspace
Subspace, sometimes referred to as hyperspace, the the name of a form of space separate from normal space where most matter resides. Each position in subspace is linked to a position in normal space, however subspace is considerably smaller, hence the name. Because of this difference in size, entering subspace at one position, traveling a specific distance in subspace, then returning to normal space will cause the traveler to travel a much larger distance in normal space, giving the appearance of FTL travel, even though at no point did the traveler travel faster than the speed of light. Structure Subspace is not empty like most of normal space is, rather it is permeated by a dao field, as well as a large number of subatomic and occasionally larger particles. Macroscopic masses are possible, though at any given time these masses mainly consist of traveling starships. Despite the decrease in size of subspace compared to normal space, the sighting of other ships is rare. To traveling ships, subspace generally appears blueish in color, with variations in intensity occurring commonly and only in certain regions. The basic underlying structure of subspace is not uniform, or even constant, certain areas are compressed more than others, allowing faster trips to be plotted if one knows where to go, though these regions have a tendency to shift over time. Additionally, natural connections between subspace and normal space are possible, though rare, and it is in these regions where some of the properties of subspace, such as the dao field and the loose particles, spill into normal space and chaotically mix. Hazards The main hazard of subspace is the large amount of particles, such as loose protons, electrons, neutrons, pions, and various other heavier leptons and hadrons. These particles are stable enough while within the dao field due to the disruption of the weak force, however they commonly have high kinetic energies and can still cause plenty of problems. These particles will however decay whenever they leave the dao field, such as if they become embedded in a ship's hull, or if they escape from an opening into subspace. This makes the regions around a natural hole between subspace and normal space quite dangerous due to the radiation alone. The changing structure of subspace can easily cause its own problems as well. Near large gravitational masses in normal space, such as black holes, the structure of subspace develops kinks, the exact properties thereof are unknown. However, it is known that these kinks commonly destroy or damage objects that come too close, and can also occasionally transport objects to new locations, sometimes far away from their intended destinations. Distortions caused by these masses at farther distances from the center can also direct objects off of their intended course as well, but in less extreme ways that can be resisted. Supernovae and other large disruptions in normal space cause similar problems near their center as well, but on a much larger scale. These disruptions, while temporary, can also create strong waves in the structure of subspace as well as in the dao field, which can toss a starship about as if it were in a hurricane, or create localized gravitational, electromagnetic and weak force field disruptions, which can be in some cases quite severe. FTL Note that FTL travel is only FTL in relation to the speed of light in normal space, the speed of light is still a limit in subspace. The average speed of light in subspace is roughly equivalent to 1 million LY per hour, though max starship speeds are normally limited to a bit over one tenth of that speed due to the various particles and other hazards in subspace. Despite being technically slower than light, subspace travel/communications is still normally referred to as being FTL. FTL communication normally consists of generating fluctuations in the dao field in such a way that the waves carry information. These waves travel at roughly half the speed of light in subspace, and vary in range depending on how much energy is put into them, and the current conditions in subspace. In order to increase the distance that a signal can travel, either more powerful transmitters are used, or relay stations are set up. Electromagnetic waves can also be used to communicate in subspace in the same way that they can be used in normal space for a speed boost over dao wave signals, however they have a much shorter range (basically only within a star system) due to the disruption of the signal by the dao and other particles in subspace, so either impractically large transmitters or tons of relay stations would be needed to make this sort of communication viable over interstellar distances. For the most part, the speed boost isn't worth the excess equipment and upkeep. FTL travel within subspace is much more complicated, as first a way of opening a connection between subspace and normal space big enough for a starship is needed. Additionally, once within subspace a ship needs to be protected from the dao energy, which would otherwise quickly irradiate the ship and its crew. The dao field itself is harmless to life, an can even be helpful, by providing an extra boost of energy, as well as preventing radioactive decay in the body and elsewhere, due to the disruption of the weak nuclear force. However, this can cause problems with certain power supplies, and the disruption of gravity can cause problems of its own. On the scale of a starship, the disruption of the electromagnetic force is negligible. Methods of shielding vary, decent shields in the form of forcefields are effective at blocking out the dao field as well as the radiation, and are what most civilizations that use subspace for FTL use. Myon uses a different method with the creation of a wormhole though subspace, the wall of the wormhole the field. Additionally, several wormholes, similar to the Myonian FTL method, are known to exist connecting various solar systems. The network shows signs of being constructed rather than being natural, however no signs of the creators exist. A thick enough hull would also protect the occupants of a starship from the radiation, however the thickness required would make such a starship quite unmaneuverable and slow, and would not block the dao field itself.